sushi_studiofandomcom-20200214-history
Sushi’s Story
Sushi’s Backstory We were driving home, after a fun time over a Freddy’s. We had just celebrated Betty’s 3rd birthday, and her mum was at the hospital, sick with some kind of small sickness. We were driving over a bridge when Toransu yelled, “LOOK OUT!—“ But it was already too late. I wasn’t paying attention because I was chatting with Maddie, who was in the backseat holding onto baby Betty. I tried to swerve away from the incoming truck, succeeded, but hit another incoming car. Something breaks the windshield, and before I know it, I feel so much pain in my shoulder. A long piece of metal struck it. I scream in pain, and then Betty starts to cry. I look to my right, and see that at least Toransu was alright. I look a little behind me, and Maddie and Betty were curled up, crying. I faint, and wake up in a white room. I’m put against the wall, wait, more like hung on the wall. My hands, feet, and neck were put up on the wall, hanging onto some metal put around them. “Where am I?!” I cry out, my through sore. “You’re in a room, obviously.”, someone replies. A man comes in, wearing a white lab coat. “You have a choice. We need an experiment, and you seem to be the perfect one. You either stay here, receive real medical attention, and become a patient here, or, we let you go, but we take the small girl.” Of course, choosing her life over mine, I said me. After about 2 years of shots and pain, I escaped. They already put some kind of fox-like ears on me, so could hear somewhat better, and after all those shocks, I became a little part of the system, so I had a bit of weird teleporting and digital powers. I also made a deal with 2 of the man’s, who’s name was Dr. Stork, children. They were experimented on, too, and they were injected with an angel and demon-like blood. The only thing they could specially do was possess anything they please, so they became a part of me. ‘We’ escaped, also letting go all the others, and I grew a new appetite... male heads. They had less hair, usually, so it was less hairy. I arrive home, but no one seemed to recognize me... except Betty, who now was a monster, being able to eat humans and biotic things whole with her ‘mouth hand’. She recognized my smell, somehow, but also apparently really likes the smell... she said I smelled like chicken all the time one day. So now, she tries to eat me whenever she can. Toransu now likes to murder innocent people, and is a hybrid. Maddie is part demon and some kind of bird. They met new friends, who live with us, who are Luna and Nicky. Nicky is quiet, and hybrid like Toransu, and Luna is a love demon, being able to control men and manipulate them, doing anything that she pleases. The boys, Daniel, Night Shadow, and Galaxy, all live next door. Daniel is part dragon, Night Shadow is an assassin, and Galaxy also eats people’s heads, just any bodies. And now, we just live like one big... HAPPY FAMILY!